


Castiel with a Messed Up Hunter in need of his help

by VioletBarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Castiel watches your eyes flash to demon black then to angel blue and back to angel blue... how will he react?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 20





	Castiel with a Messed Up Hunter in need of his help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... have a drabble ish thing from my brain at 1 am.

As Dean and Sam were arguing about the hunt, Castiel stood listening. You were standing by the bed as you rolled your eyes at their childishness.

You started to sway and held your head in one hand and reached with the other as if to steady yourself with your eyes closed. The boys were too buy arguing to notice, but you caught Castiel's eyes. Your eyes shot open and you blinked. Your eyes flashed to demon black eyes, back to human, then to glowing angel blue eyes, back to human, then to demon black eyes again before human, then the seemed to glow angel blue and also be demon black.

You reached a hand out to Castiel as you said, "Castiel, help..." before you dropped to the floor, unconscious. This, finally, catching the attention of the boys who both caught a glimpse of your eyes before they closed.

Castiel flew over to you, grabbed you and flew away before the boys could react.


End file.
